


【雀驼】不理人

by yagisredhat



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagisredhat/pseuds/yagisredhat





	【雀驼】不理人

下班路过水果摊的时候，朴佑镇停下了脚步，看着圆滚滚的紫葡萄，阳光的照耀下，熠熠生辉，甚至还能从残留的汁水中看见朴佑镇的倒影。不知怎么的就想到了走在前面和小胖嘻嘻哈哈闹腾的林煐岷，那双眸子也是这样，做爱的时候也是蓄满水珠，黑色的瞳孔里，只容得下他一人。

晚上朴佑镇洗了葡萄装盘给林煐岷送过去，听到动静，林煐岷头抬都没抬，反正进他房间的就这一个人。屏幕里花花绿绿被他称为益智类游戏的界面吸引着他全部的注意力，丝毫没听见朴佑镇一坐下就不停的叽叽喳喳的声音。

讲了一大堆下班前搜刮到的好玩的事情，林煐岷一点反应也没有，朴佑镇有些恼了，推了推葡萄的盘子。这几天刚降温，但是朴佑镇喜欢吃冰的，所以葡萄买回来冰了好几个小时。刺骨的凉意惊的林煐岷一哆嗦，看了一眼原来是葡萄，这才不紧不慢的摸起来吃。肉嘟嘟的嘴唇一开一合，汁水顺着嘴流下来，延伸至手掌，至胳膊。朴佑镇的注意力却全在那张小嘴上，唇瓣吞吐着葡萄，软肉随着啃咬时不时翻出来一些，很像，很像另一张嘴。

“煐岷哥。”朴佑镇带着笑意低声开口，开始了他的计划。可惜林小兔还不知道危险的临近，还在奋力投身于他的游戏里。失去了最后一丝机会，林煐岷听到落锁的金属声才发觉大事不好，抬起头来，小心翼翼的放下手机，拉了拉他的衣角，试图讨好。

这讨好实在太晚，朴佑镇拉起林煐岷推倒在床上。  
“煐岷哥一直不理我呢，那我是不是得做点什么让你好好看看我呢。” 威胁的意味太过明显，林煐岷有些害怕，盯着朴佑镇的眼睛想解读一下他接下来要遭受什么样的暴风雨。但是这双眼睛过于平静，像飓风来临之前风平浪静的海面，没有一丝波澜。

“终于看我了呢，这双眼睛，真好看，只能看我一个你知道吗？”  
“佑...佑镇尼，我就是一心不能二用啦，原谅我好不好。”林煐岷撒娇地抓过朴佑镇的手蹭了蹭，发现没什么用，立刻瑟缩着想躲开，哼哼唧唧的往床头爬，毕竟上一次惹他生气被胡萝卜塞了一整天。朴佑镇眼疾手快抓住他的脚往回一拖，另一只手扯住他的裤子脱了下来，雪白的肌肤就这样暴露在空气里。就算被抓了回来林煐岷也不想面对朴佑镇，朴佑镇一把翻过他，拿出润滑慢慢的在穴口磨蹭着伸进一根手指。冰凉的手指激的林煐岷浑身一震，胯下的巨物开始苏醒。朴佑镇一手抓住他的小腿，一手开始尝试第二根手指的扩张，这次他很耐心，耐着性子挖掘开发，往温暖的穴内深入，一深一浅，林煐岷渐渐尝到甜头，难耐的开始扭动身体想要更多。第四根手指进入的速度比第三根更快，林煐岷喉间逐渐溢出娇喘声，手不由自主的抚摸上自己的肉棒上下套弄着。

“别急啊。”朴佑镇打开林煐岷的手，拿起托盘里的葡萄没有犹豫的塞进了后穴，刚刚温暖过手指的嫩肉遇到冰箱里出来的葡萄，像是贪吃一样，带着葡萄缩了进去。林煐岷自慰的手一顿，伸手去拦朴佑镇。

“你干嘛！”  
“干你啊，先玩玩。”  
“你快给我弄出来！”林煐岷想要挣扎着坐起身，发现随着身体的幅度穴内的葡萄有着破裂的迹象，他委屈的躺回去，开始软软糯糯的求朴佑镇。他知道朴佑镇最喜欢听他那种语调，但朴佑镇才不会听他的，放入了第二个葡萄。  
“我们来看看，煐岷哥的小穴，到底能吃进去几颗呢？下面的嘴也很喜欢吃葡萄呢。”  
似乎是嫌林煐岷的手四处捣乱太烦，朴佑镇拿过前两天一位蒙眼的黑丝带把林煐岷的手缠了起来。缠完朴佑镇把手里的葡萄都塞了进去，从一旁的柜子里翻出一个包装盒。林煐岷不敢挪动，生怕葡萄破在自己的穴里，眼睁睁的看着朴佑镇拿出飞机杯。

“呀！朴佑镇！你什么时候买了这种玩意儿！”还藏在自己屋里。  
“放心，当然是为了玩你。”放心个鬼咧。  
朴佑镇一手蹂躏着林煐岷挺立的红果，一边按动开关对准林煐岷高昂的肉棒推了下去，紧致而又充满凸起的内壁刺激的林煐岷浑身紧绷起来，震动的频率随着朴佑镇变换的档位转换着，快感从腹间涌入脑海，林煐岷的理智被冲散，一张可爱纯真的脸庞写满了情欲，染红的眼眶溢出泪水，嘴巴微微张开，奋力的呼吸着新鲜的空气。身下的肉穴随着快感一收一缩，最终还是挤破了那些葡萄，紫色的汁液混着透明粘腻的肠液顺着穴口流出来，打湿了白色的床单，朴佑镇欣赏着面前的美景，看见林煐岷迷茫中伸过来的手臂，俯身上去亲吻他娇嫩的唇瓣。林煐岷环抱着朴佑镇坚实的后背，像脱了水的快干涸的鱼儿触碰到甘霖，紧紧地抱住。朴佑镇显然很满足林煐岷的依赖感，唇齿交缠之后，炽热的舌尖横扫整个口腔，配合着节奏摩擦着内壁。林煐岷的喘息声越来越绵长而缓慢，嘴上也放慢的了回应，涎水顺着嘴角溢了出来。跃上云巅就是那么简单，随着林煐岷一阵长长的呻吟，尽数释放了出来。朴佑镇放开林煐岷欣赏着他高潮的面容，湿湿的刘海附在额头上，有一种特别的凌乱美。朴佑镇拨开他的湿发想要亲上去，林煐岷挣扎着高潮过去瘫软的身体唇对唇触碰了一下，满足的，温柔的笑了。

这个笑实在让朴佑镇感受到了对方的爱意，抽出碍事的飞机杯，扶着肉棒准备插进小穴。突然想起穴里的紫葡萄还未清理，抠弄着把葡萄掏了出来，尝了一口手上粘腻的汁液。  
“真甜，我的小乖好甜。”  
噗嗤，肉棒应声大力插入肥嫩的花穴，被填满的感觉让林煐岷又酥酥麻麻起来，许是刚刚高潮，林煐岷的反应有些迟钝，朴佑镇也不着急。像是故意放长线钓大鱼的垂钓者，明明胯间巨龙欲龙已经青筋暴起，却故意摆出一副气定神闲的样子等林煐岷耐不住这空虚，自己咬上来上钩。

"操我呀唔"林煐岷不满足的嘟囔着。  
等到了回应，翻了个身，朴佑镇把林煐岷顶坐在腰间，大力的将他举起又松开，这样的体位让肉棒进入到最深处，林煐岷受不住的小声呜咽了起来。  
“太...太深了...”稚嫩的小嘴说不出一句完整的话，细碎的吟哦从从喉间泄出来。朴佑镇躺在床上，这个角度刚好能看清林煐岷外翻的花穴里插着他粗大的肉棒，开口被撑的圆圆的，他笑吟吟的托住林煐岷的臀瓣，再一次托举起林煐岷然后放手，逃不开着地心引力，肉棒再次插进林煐岷红肿的小穴，发出响亮的撞击声。林煐岷恢复了一点力气又被弄得手脚发憷，穴内的汁水像决了堤一样流淌在朴佑镇的腰腹，然后流的到处都是。

“哥好多水啊。”朴佑镇向上顶弄着，听见咕叽咕叽的水渍声不断的响起，不断攀登的欲龙翻搅着肉穴里娇嫩的软肉，顶的林煐岷失了神，大声淫叫了起来。  
“哥是不是嫌房里隔音太好了大家都听不见？”林煐岷委屈的抿起嘴，忍耐着滔天的快感，渐入佳境，闷声的娇喘变了调。  
“你慢点唔~啊~嗯嗯~~~你...我...我不行了呜呜。”林煐岷竞被卷席全身的快感逼得哭了出来，朴佑镇知道这哥差不多要到了，抬起他的臀肉重重的捣进去专挑那块敏感的软肉攻击。  
“啊~~”林煐岷失控的媚叫了一声，瞳孔涣散失焦。朴佑镇的腰间更湿了，灼白的液体就这样射上了朴佑镇的脸颊。本来闭上眼享受林煐岷高潮带来的小穴的快节奏紧缩的朴佑镇措手不及，抹开林煐岷的精液起身从后入着大力操弄着。

“竟然还射我脸上了。哥可是爽到了。”  
还在高潮余韵中的林煐岷敏感的不行，实在受不住这猛烈的入侵，哭喊着求他。  
“别...慢一点。佑镇，佑镇尼。呜呜呜”  
“不喜欢吗？”朴佑镇慢了下来，好像对这游戏乐此不疲。  
后穴失去满足感留下的空虚又让林煐岷撅着屁股挪动着圆滚滚的臀讨好的自己挪动起来，穴边边缘的软肉也随着抽插进进出出。

但林煐岷动了几下就没力气了。  
“明天跟我去健身房吧。”  
朴佑镇接过活儿，十指相扣，马力全开的大幅度操弄着身下的人儿，林煐岷被顶的往上一冲一冲的。实在没办法了，最后只能刻意地紧了紧臀部的肌肉，紧缩着肉穴。本来快感已经很高涨了，朴佑镇被突如其来的收缩激的瞬间缴械投降，快感的烟花在脑内崩开，朴佑镇爽到了极致。

整个房间充满了情欲的味道，朴佑镇刻意不去看林煐岷被操翻的肉穴，躺了下来休息。可有人偏偏不怕死，过了一会儿，林煐岷转身抱起朴佑镇用鼻尖轻轻地蹭了蹭，热腾腾的气息撒在颈间，带着蛊惑的声音软绵绵的在朴佑镇耳边响起。  
“下次一定听你讲好不好？”

朴佑镇又硬了。

♣下次当然是不会听啦，我们五金尼还要吃肉肉的~下次想写厨房play，嗯。


End file.
